


Escritos Tammly (Tammy N. x Emily) South Park

by Ylen



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: One Shorts y Drabbles que escriba de esta pareja. (Tammly / Tammy Nelson x Emily / South Park).
Relationships: Tammy Nelson/Emily





	1. Te tengo a tí (Drabble).

**Author's Note:**

> Algo tierno y corto para comenzar (¿

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Ahí estaban las dos, esperando que el reloj marcara las 3 en punto para que terminara la terapia que sus madres tenían y pudieran irse a casa.

Pero aunque faltaran unos minutos, se les hacía eterno, escuchar a las personas del lugar gritar y maldecir por no poder dejar su adición que los estaba matando, los doctores molestos con sus jefes, y más gritos, todo escuchándose con detalles en la sala de espera donde se encontraban.

Emily comenzó a temblar al escuchar los ruidos de su madre con más claridad que antes, maldiciendo, maldiciéndola a ella, ella que era su hija… Pero parecía que a su madre no le importaba lo que ella sintiera.

Tammy volteo hacia ella, observo los ojos de la rubia, comenzaba a notarle unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Un minuto para las tres faltaba cuando Emily sintió la mano de Tammy tomar la suya, no hubo palabra alguna, solo un cálido agarre de manos entre las dos.

Por unos segundos una leve pero cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Emily mientras sus lágrimas desvanecieron, olvidando todo por unos segundos y solo pensar en la chica que tenía a lado.

El reloj dio las tres, la señora Nelson salió primero indicando que la pelinegra tenía que irse, soltó con delicadeza la mano de su amiga y fue hacia su madre, no sin antes voltear y darle una gran sonrisa de despedida para Emily.

Después de todo no estaba sola.

 **───¡ANDANDO MOCOSA!───** Gritó su madre, **───¡Tenemos que irnos a la maldita casa!───** pero no presto atención a los regaños de su madre, ya no le importaban.

Después de todo tenía a Tammy.

Y Tammy la tenía a ella.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


	2. I wanna be your girlfriend (Song Fic).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Girl in red (I wanna be your girlfriend).
> 
> Disfruta uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue el primer song Fic que escribí, tampoco estoy tan orgulloso de como quedo, idk.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Las gotas de lluvia sonaban desde afuera de la casa, ambas se encontraban en el sillón, temblando de frío.

Parecía que el clima seguiría así por un buen rato, Tammy pensó por un momento y hablo.

**───Sabes, la paso genial contigo y te conozco desde hace tiempo. Eres linda y... me gustas**

_"Quiero Ser Tu Novia._

_Oh, Emily..."_

Emily alzo la ceja algo entrañada y a la vez sorprendida.

_"Quiero sentirte cerca._

_Oh, Emily..._

_Ven a acostarte en mis piernas."_

Seguía extrañada pero se acerco a la pelinegra y se acurruco en ella, aun tenia mucho frío y no la dejaba procesar la situación del todo.

_"Oh, Emily..._

_No apartes la vista_

_Oh, Emily..._

_Solo mírame igual."_

**───¡Solo mírame igual, como siempre lo has hecho, pero seamos algo mas!───** Comento Nelson entre risa, mientras la rubia se moría de lo apenada por dentro que se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

_"No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero besar tus labios._

_Quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento_

_No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero besar tus labios._

_Quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento."_

**───¿Quieres que sea tu novia?───** La pregunta era de sobra, bien sabia la rubia a lo que se refería su amiga, aun así no pudo evitar preguntarlo, solo, para afirmar.

_"Oh, Emily..._

_Dime algo lindo._

_Como las flores y los cielos azules._

_Oh, Emily..._

_Te seguiré a casa._

_Aunque mis labios estén azules y tenga frío."_

**───Ya no quiero tener solo una amistad contigo y ya───** Respondió seca, cuando hazlo la vista sus ojos brillaron y su voz sonaba mas melosa, **───Quiero besarnos y tomarnos de la mano como las personas que se aman.**

_"No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero besar tus labios._

_Quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento._

_No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero besar tus labios._

_Quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento."_

Beso de una forma tierna su mejilla, esperaba una respuesta.

_"Oh, Emily, oh, Emily._

_Oh, Emily, oh, Emily."_

**───Umm... yo, no se que decir a todo eso───** Tomo las manos de la pelinegra y las posiciono en su pecho, donde exactamente en su corazón.

_"No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero besar tus labios._

_Quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento_

_No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero besar tus labios."_

Sus miradas se conectaron, la primera en besar los labios de la otra fue Emily, lo que significaba un "si" para su relación.

_"Quiero besarte hasta perder el aliento."_

Y no se separaría de ella hasta que ambas perdieran el aliento.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


	3. En el fondo del salón (Drabble).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una tímida chica que se sienta en el fondo llama la atención de Tammly Nelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uso un Headcanon que tengo de esta shipp para escribirles esto ^^

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Emily era de esas típicas personas llamadas "Los callados del salón", pero no era del todo la culpa de sus compañeros el tener ese apodo o que la conocieran de esa forma, pues a la rubia le era muy difícil hacer amigos desde que era pequeña y siempre prefería estar sentada en el fondo antes que socializar, nunca salia de su zona de confort.

Todo lo contrario a Tammy Nelson, esa chica hablaba hasta por los codos y tenia a casi todo el salón de clases de amigos, diría todo el salón de clases si no fuera porque le faltaba ser "amiga" de alguien, y esa era Emily.

Un día simplemente se acerco a la rubia, estaba decidida a ser su amiga. A parte, siempre había visto a esa chica rubia sola y en el fondo, quizás eso vendría siendo bueno para ambas.

 **───¡Hola!───** Saludo la pelinegra, Emily se asusto y se puso nerviosa, ella estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro **───Soy Tammy ¿Y tu?**

 **───Eh...───** La rubia hablaba con mucha dificultad, ni si quiera podía articular palabras, en serio, Tammy estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

 **───¡Soy Tammy Nelson! aunque supongo que ya me conoces, suelo hablar con muchas personas───** Comento mientra se alababa a si misma, luego volteo a donde estaba la chica, en serio, no lo había notado pero si estaba muy cerca de la rubia.

Se separo un poco, podía observa a esa chica algo agitada, y eso que ni si quiera se habían movido ni hecho algún tipo de ejercicio físico.

 **───Y... ¿Tu eres?───** Hablo mas calmada ahora, intentando de no incomodar esta vez.

 **───Um! ¡Emily!───** Respondió rápido y con demasiado nervios, aunque ya no estuvieran tan cerca aun sentía su corazón acelerarse.

 **───Oh! ¡Es un lindo nombre!───** Fue lo único que dijo y salio del salón, aunque no fueran exactamente "amigas" había conseguido hablar con ella, eso ya era un logro para la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto la rubia cubrió su cara intentando ocultar su gran sonrojo que traía en el rostro, pues ya desde hace tiempo estaba enamorada de Nelson. Y que ella se le habrá acercado para conocerla simplemente la tenía sorprendida y... ¿Alegré? Si eso, estaba satisfecha y muy feliz.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


	4. Incorrect Quotes 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Incorrect Quotes" que pensé de esta pareja uwu
> 
> En resumen situaciones tiernas y ramdons de ellas xd

**Tammy:** _—Frente al espejo—_ "Hola Emily" "Hey Emily" o... "Emily, ¿Que hay?..." no mejor "Umm... buenas Emily" si, lo tengo.

 **Emily:** _—Entrando—_ ¡Oh! ¡Hola Tammy!

 **Tammy:**...

 **Tammy:** Te amo.

**...**

**Nelly:** ¿y esa marca roja en tu cuello?

 **Emily:** Oh, fue un mosquito...

 **Tammy:** _—Llegando hacia ellas—_ ¡Hola Chicas!

 **Nelly:** Hola mosquito.

 **Tammy:** ¿Que?

 **Emily:** _—Muriéndose de la vergüenza.—_

**...**

**Tammy:** Estoy bien sola, no necesito a nadie.

 **Emily:** ¡Hola Tammy!

 **Tammy:** ...

 **Tammy:** Te necesito.

**...**

**Wendy:** _—Jugando a la botella con las otras chicas, dando con Tammy—_ ¡Bien Tammy, te reto a besar a la persona más linda de este cuarto!

 **Tammy:** _—Se levanta y camina hacia Nichole—_

 **Nichole:** _—Sonrojada—_ Emm... Yo...

 **Tammy:** Muévete Nichole, me tapas a Emily.

**...**

**Emily:** Ser lesbiana no es una elección.

 **Tammy:** Si. Es un juego y yo te estoy ganando.

**...**

**Emily:** Quiero a alguien fuerte, inteligente y que sea lo suficientemente maduro.

**Tammy:** _—Se tropieza y cae al suelo por sus agujetas sueltas y le hecha la culpa a una paloma que estaba cerca—_

**Emily:**...

 **Emily:** La quiero a ella.

**...**

**Emily:** No puedo creer que estamos encerrados en esta habitación juntos.

 **Tammy:** —Lanza la llave— Si, que desafortunado.

**...**

**Emily:** ¡Supere mi miedo a los fantasmas!

 **Tammy:** ¡Ese es el espíritu!

 **Emily:** ¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde?

**...**

**Nelly:** ¿Te gusta Tammy Nelson, verdad?

 **Emily:** ¡Claro que no! Solo pienso que es genial, no es como si pensará toda la noche en ella.

**Emily:** _—A las 2 de la madrugada pensando en Tammy—_

**Emily:** Joder...

**...**

**[En Halloween]**

**Emily:** ¿De que estas vestida?

 **Tammy:** _—_ _Con su ropa de siempre—_ De tu novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son todos por ahora xdPosiblemente haga una segunda parte uwu ~


End file.
